User talk:Auguststorm1945
Please make use of the Leave Message function. It is appreciated. *Also, please sign (~~~~) your posts. ---- Archive 1 - Archive 2 ---- Proposal from JAlbor Thoughts? --Haegemonia(talk) 02:25, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Dead Space Wiki Twitter Ahoy! Due to recent events I decided it would be a good idea to have a twitter account for the wiki, so I created one. It will be used mainly to contact developers directly and maybe announce stuff related to the wiki if we have any followers. I thought it would be good if at least two of the administrators had access to it, and not just me, so if you are interested enable the "Contact me via email" option in your preferences and leave me a message to let me know, so that I can send you the account's login info. --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 21:56, February 20, 2013 (UTC) I hope this is the right place to do it. I recently deleted some questionable edits to the Isaac Clark page. The last person to edit was a user name Parax. He also seems to have changed some other pages but I couldn't find changes he made. Just trying to help keep the place nice. 02:38, February 23, 2013 (UTC) how'd you guys make that cool header design for this wiki? Vandal http://deadspace.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/Dalek_rex -- 22:51, April 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandal -- 06:08, August 1, 2013 (UTC) Howdy pard'ner Hey August, haven't seen you 'round these here parts in a while. --Haegemonia(talk) 04:40, November 26, 2013 (UTC) :No, no, it's pretty quiet around here. Now, whether that will change probably depends on whether EA decides to continue with the series and such. --Haegemonia(talk) 06:16, November 28, 2013 (UTC) how is it that you guys get the cool custom "hologram" texture on your buttons and titles all over the home page? i'd really like to know, if u can't tell me how can you at least direct me to the place you learned it from? ReichMuskrat15 (talk) 18:52, November 29, 2013 (UTC) Vandal and Chat? I totally agree with you about Vandal- She was a big influence to how I wound up buying and Playing Dead Space 3- I began my dead space interest with playing the portable version when vandal first appeared. Now I can see how all the other stuff went down in the series. By the way, I added to the Potential improvements Page for this wiki- If you are open to any suggestions based off of what you see on the posting, don't hesitate to post on my talk page. If you have anything for me, I'll be standing by for about 3 more active hours- then I have somewhere eles to be for a little bit. If you reply, and I'm not there to write you back quickly- just leave a message and I'll get back to you. Don't Get Spaced! Jamboree4me (talk) 15:49, March 31, 2014 (UTC) A big hi and a few problems... Hi August, My name is GFreeman and I'm here to say hi and to point out a few other things. First off, this has been a wonderful wiki since I've first joined and I must say: you guys've done a really good job running it. This leads to a current problem, however, as all pages are free-to-edit, which means they are nice prey for vandals. I've been undoing these vandalisms for a time now but I haven't seen or heard of any admin movements to put a stop to that. I highly suggest you guys put a protection on all pages so that only registered users can contribute to pages, as most vandals are anonymous and thus cannot be traced. Again, another thumbs up for y'all Katz 16:02, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Re: A big hi and a few problems... Hi August, Your response was quicker than expected. Of course now that I'm aware that not all anonymous users are vandals, I've seen some really helpful ones giving others a hand in fixing those vandalisms. If not all pages should be protected, then perhaps you should place an edit protection on game title pages (i.e. Dead Space, Dead Space 2, etc...) as they are the most commonly targeted pages by wrong-doers. Vandalism activities on those pages can range from simple wording edits to massive removal of content, like the few pages I had to fix yesterday. Thanks for replying Katz 23:44, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Protection Proposal Hey Aug, looked over the proposal and I'm not sure if protecting articles from IP edits is warranted at this juncture. If it was an issue where we were being flooded by vandals, sure, but spates of vandalism enacted by a few users does not seem to justify removing anonymous agency in editing. I admit, I don't check the site as often as I used to (only a couple to a few times a day), but I haven't seen anything as of late which can't be managed. Preventative measures are not always better than simple treatment, especially in social undertakings. Cheers, --Haegemonia(talk) 02:02, April 7, 2014 (UTC) CSS skin and iOS 6 crashes Hey there Auguststorm, Just wanted to let you know about a potential issue with the CSS skin this wiki's using right now. Users on iOS 6 may experience crashes if they try to load the full Wikia skin, and from what I've found, it seems to be due to the box shadow and transition effects being applied to ".WikiaSearch input". Removing that code seems to solve the trick. Just thought it'd be best to let an admin here know. Good luck with the wiki! Undead.exe (talk) 07:14, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Protection Proposal Hey mate, While I must admit I am not as active here as I used to, being progressively more busy with real life stuff as time keeps advancing, I am in for such a measure, but only for high profile pages and only if vandalism is a frequent occurrence. I must also update the CSS of the site at some point when I have some more time; some things are quite broken I think. Cheers! --[[User:Noemon|''Noemon]][[User talk:Noemon| *'talk'*'']] 02:14, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Hi, I have a question. How do you do to add that style to the Navigation bar? Thanks! :D - Tobias. (talk) 21:08, October 17, 2014 (UTC) Blocking If you ever get the chance, please block this anon. user for multiple page violations. NewGenTV (talk) 00:04, December 18, 2014 (UTC) :No worries, thank you for your assistance. :NewGenTV (talk) 10:41, December 27, 2014 (UTC) A doubt May I know how'd you get that awesome tab design beside the main logo. I want to use it for a different wiki. Cheers. 17:19, February 15, 2016 (UTC) Hello Hey Auguststorm, Haegemonia here, long time no see; I'm trying to do a little house cleaning and, as such, am trying to determine who is and who is not still active. If you're still kicking and still wish to be a Sysop here, please let me know; if not I'll deactivate your Sysop privileges, but will (of course) reinstate them should you come back. Cheers, --Haegemonia(talk) 04:40, July 22, 2016 (UTC) :Ah, good to hear from you! You don't need to feel pressured to go out of your way and do extra stuff, I just wanted to know if you were still around. Don't worry, I'm not the sort of individual who would impose something just because you weren't meeting some imaginary quota. Really, the only reason I'm considering changing user rights for inactive admins is the concern that, if the individual is no longer active, someone else may gain access to their account and cause discord. :In any case, I'm glad you're still around, and you shouldn't feel compelled to become overly active; just as long as I can be sure your account remains secure, that is more than good enough. I mean, I primarily just check in every day or two and see if anything requires attention myself. Cheers, --Haegemonia(talk) 17:23, July 25, 2016 (UTC) Thank you man. I will not do that again 12:29, July 27, 2016 (UTC) Hello man Nasa 01 here. Im sorry about deleting sources pages but i dont know how to insert new slide. If you can tell me will be really apreaciated. Man i didnt know these thing. I will not do that again . Sorry for the inconvenience. Man i didnt know these thing. I will not do that again . Sorry for the inconvenience. Thanks a lot man Accuracy of Information Hey, Auguststorm: I was wondering if there was any of confirming or obtaining citable information for most of the stuff 71.98.196.162 seems to have added to most articles or created, that lack viable sources and information? Specifically, the notes on character birth and nationality that's never mentioned (so far as I know) within the canon (external or in-game) of Dead Space and is therefore questionable? Please let me know. Lily Ford (talk) 14:44, August 13, 2016 (UTC) Dead Space 2 Spitter bio Hey so a question about the dead space 2 page. it says that the first appearance of the spitter type necro is in this game. If i am not mistaken the spitter class was introduced in the 2008 dead space. Thanks you 00:28, April 2, 2019 (UTC) New Wiki Manager I'm Tephra, the new Fandom Wiki Manager for the Dead Space Wiki. I am here to help the community and be your liaison to Fandom. If you need anything, feel free to contact me and I will get back to you as soon as possible. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:18, May 11, 2019 (UTC)